


Siren`s song

by yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Написано на флэшмоб, тема: "Сирена", 239 слов, 10 строф.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это моё первое стихотворение на английском, и, к сожалению, моё владение языком пока не так хорошо, как мне бы хотелось. Если вы видите грубые ошибки, неуместные в стихотворном тексте, пожалуйста, напишите мне об этом.  
> This is my first poem in English, and, sadly, my knowledge of this language is not as good as I would like. If you see any gross mistakes that would be out of place in a poetic text, please let me know.

Voice of siren is a snare,  
Only trap to catch you there,  
Those who heard it – cursed and mad,  
So they say, but I can add:

Like the shining diamond sparkle  
In the winter moonless dark,  
Like the rustle of the waves  
Or the black sea serpent’s scales,

Like the wind of iodine salt  
Makes me shiver like with cold -  
That is what my soul goes through  
When I hear the voice of you.

That’s my beacon in the night  
When is no the slightest light,  
Answer that no one can tell -  
Voice of angel sings from Hell,

Voice of thoughts and horror dreams,  
Fever, fervour, fade and dim,  
Silky silver siren`s song  
Frights me so and lures me so.

What I fear and what I`ve lost,  
What desire at any cost -  
All in it and all is thrown  
Like your bone-and-golden crown.

Voice of siren is a snare,  
Only trap, in what I swear,  
Those who heard – you know, they're dead  
Or at least they're cursed and mad,

Spending days upon the shore  
With the splashes they implore,  
Pray to monster: “Share my life  
Like my lover or my wife!”

Neither mistress nor a doll  
Not to me and not at all,  
Blazing in the distant sky  
Lures and leaves but never lies;

When I sleep in the far depths  
When no hope or pain are left  
Guide me there between the threats  
With no shudder or regrets.

***

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Песня-вдохновитель:
> 
> [Download Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/1192978MfI) from pleer.com


End file.
